Como te sentias Tu, como me sentia Yo
by Bereniss
Summary: por que todo seria diferente, si supieran lo que piensan él uno del otro. es un fic compuesto unicamente por dos oneshots. ojala les guste y diganme que les parece
1. ridiculo tu

**Como Te Sentias, Tu como me sentia yo**

**NasukexNaruto**

**pov naruto/ pov sasuke**

**sumary:** los sentimientos que son guardados son los primeros en ahogarte.

**warning:**PG-13,la autora se bloquea de los acontecimientos del manga.....

* * *

**Ridículo**

¡¡Admítelo Sasuke!! ¡¡ Tu vida fue solitaria!! Te dolía sentirlo…Lo odiabas…

Odiabas saber que todo lo que tuviste se fue tan rápido y te frustraba no tenerlos y sentirte desprotegido y débil ¡¡ Admite que llorabas!!

Admite que tu soledad…fue igual de intensa que la mía.

No hay nada de diferente entre tu y yo…ni siquiera las razones por las que estamos solos nos hacen diferentes.

¿Por que me das la espalda de esa manera? Le das la espalda a tu dolor y me abandonas fácilmente. ¿Olvidaste todo lo que pasamos juntos? Todas las veces que me salvaste me hicieron pensar que a tu manera me apreciabas, que significaba algo para alguien, que le importaba a alguien; que después de todos esos años en soledad había encontrado a alguien que me comprendiera.

Y aunque desee odiarte no pude hacerlo

Por que ya te amaba.

Te amaba tanto que desee nunca hacerlo, si al final me abandonarías y me dejarías solo otra vez.

Y si tu odio es tan fuerte entonces mi amor por ti es igual

Y si lo pienso ahora cuando estoy persiguiéndote de nuevo todo parece ridículo, parece que nunca sentiste por mí más que lastima, que nunca pensaste en mí como yo pienso en ti, me engaño todos los días diciéndome lo mucho que necesitas a alguien a tu lado

Cuando la verdad es que yo te necesito a ti…Y ansió verte, y ansió que todo vuelva a la normalidad con tanta desesperación…. Pero no hay duda en mi tan grande como para hacerme retroceder no puedo perderte, aunque todos crean que estoy loco me aferro a ti como si solo tú importaras y es verdad.

Pero cada vez que te encuentro siento como si me llamaras, y todas mis dudas se disipan y estoy dispuesto a volver a buscarte por que te amo.

Y es estúpidamente ridículo.

*-*-*-o0o00o0


	2. ironico yo

**

* * *

**

******* Irónico

* * *

Si yo sentí por Uzumaki Naruto algo más, nunca quise aceptarlo.

Era demostrar que era débil, era aceptar que una persona tan insignificante podía influir en mí de tal manera como para hacerme olvidar lo que me mantenía en pie:

Venganza

Por que ahora que estoy lejos de todos ellos_, «lejos de él»_ todo se vuelve gris, como lo fue en un principio en mi vida, antes de conocerte a ti. Es irracional que cada vez que te recuerdo, tu imagen ilumina toda mi mente, y todas las tinieblas desaparecen a tu lado, todos mis deseos de venganza los olvido, por eso no puedo estar a tu lado, esa vida tan pacifica que te rodea, no la merezco.

Mi orgullo esta herido y mis heridas sangran todos los días

Estos sentimientos que experimento a tu lado no los merezco

Tu felicidad estaría manchada a mi lado, solo tengo oscuridad, ya te he lastimado ¿Cómo poder confiar en mi?, cuando pienso en eso una imagen aparece como un placebo…un futuro a tu lado… el pensar en ello parece tan acogedor, como estar en un cálido flujo, que es tu sonrisa, pero se que tu mereces más.

Se que ansió que me encuentres, ansió ver en tus ojos que no me olvidas y niego que te amo, por que eso me ataría inevitablemente a ti, y yo no quiero encadenarte.

No quiero importarle a nadie, no quiero importarte a ti…no quiero que sientas lo que yo no admito sentir por ti. Por que siempre estas a un paso adelante, siempre me dejas atrás yo soy el débil ante ti, cuando siempre creí que era al revés.

Y es irónico

Tratar de olvidar y seguir adelante es algo que solo tú pudiste hacer, avanzaste tanto; yo de ninguna manera pude hacer algo así, no podía verte a la cara, no podía admitir lo débil que era ante ti.

Soy un cobarde

No pude estar a tu nivel, y ahora lejos de ti te extraño, y al extrañarte, una amarga sonrisa y la locura me invaden.

Que irónico que el único que esta persiguiendo aquí, soy yo.

Muy irónico.

* * *

~~~~Never End~~~~

bien, espero les haya gustado... esto lo encontre, lo habia hecho hace mucho y se me habia olvidado que lo tenia...upss.... me dicen como les parecio jejeje


End file.
